El acertijo que no resolveria acertijos
by Mayrin002
Summary: basada en la saga de videos de los gemelos Kagamine... Un misterio sin resolver y dos posibles respuestas, un amor del pasado... XD la verdad que no soy buena para esto... pero espero y les guste... XD
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto POV

Let me play the violin…

Nunca espere decirte que te amo. Así como tampoco espere que supieras mis sentimientos sé que no recordaras todas esas notas que compuse para ti, pero esta vez permíteme tocar el violín para ti….

Desperté rápidamente, todas las noches el mismo sueño aparece en mi y suspiro al terminarlo, hace 7 años que no te miro y aun respiro resignado y apegado a la vida, terminando de componer canciones para ti… parece como si fuese ayer el día en que te vi por última vez…

-FLASH BACK-

7 años atrás…

Me encontraba en mi mansión, recorriendo como siempre lo hacía, hasta toparme con mi madre y mi hermana con una radiante sonrisa.

Hijo mío –dijo contenta mi madre- hoy es un día especial, es cumpleaños de tu hermana y necesito que todo este perfecto para este día.

-asentí obedientemente- y que es lo que necesita madre? –dije con cortesía y galantemente-

Como día especial de tu hermana, y regalo de cumpleaños, cancela tu clase de violín esta tarde –me pidió, mirándome a los ojos en forma suplicante-

-suspire y asentí- si esos son sus deseos madre los cumpliré –dije sonriendo –

Ahora hijo, puedes ir a recoger el pastel de tu hermana?, ya que yo estoy un poco ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta.

-asentí y camine hasta la salida-

Con cuidado tesoro –escuche por ultimo a mi madre-

Salí de la gran mansión, aunque hacía años que mi padre murió, pareciese como si no lo hubiera hecho los jardines siempre estaban como a él le encantaban y las fuentes resaltaban felices anunciando la calurosa tarde de verano , camine por las calles y te capte con mi vista una calle frente a la pastelería, perfecta solo como tú eres, tu hermoso cabello rosado corto suelto y un vestido blanco con unas sandalias, parecías un ángel, pero mi felicidad se acabo cuando me acerque, un tipo que estaba a espaldas de mi se te quedaba viendo y tu le diste una tierna sonrisa, los mire un rato y tu pasaste por un lado de mi sin ni siquiera voltear hacia atrás, suspire sin poder articular ninguna palabra , el suspiro de la amarga verdad, tu más dulce sonrisa que seguramente robo mi corazón aun cuando sabia que esa sonrisa no era para mí… entre a la pastelería y te vi alejarte con aquel extraño sonriendo feliz, mi mente se turbio y se nublo con el recuerdo de todos esos días que llenaste mis días de alegría y felicidad, ahora es tu turno de ser feliz con el dejándome solo…

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Al terminar mi rutina diaria, entre a mi estudio lleno de libros y al fondo mi violín preferido reposaba tristemente en la esquina junto al gran ventanal de el cuarto… suspire y me senté, y tome el bolígrafo, que ha sido mi amigo durante 5 años atrás , el que me acompaño en mi desgracia, 5 años atrás mi cuerpo sufrió una terrible enfermedad, dejándome paralizado la mitad de mi cuerpo, rompiendo así mi carrera de violinista, con terapias y medicina moderna, he recuperado la movilidad de mi cuerpo pero mi brazo izquierdo quedo muerto, impidiéndome regresar a mi carrera de violinista, por esa razón me dedique a la escritura de novelas de misterio y a las partituras de canciones, con mi único amigo de verdad , mi bolígrafo , ha sufrido muchas veces de mis frustraciones y mi desesperaciones , por eso esta levemente doblado por la mitad resultado de muchos intentos de ser roto. Comienzo a escribir una nueva melodía para ti, sonrió ante la perfección de la melodía y suspiro resignado colocando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa del escritorio… sin esperarlo, el teléfono suena por todo el estudio haciendo resonar las polvorientas gavetas que sostienen los libros que he escrito los últimos años, tomo el teléfono algo aburrido, esperando escuchar la trivial voz de mi hermana menor, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así.

Tu voz resonó en mi oído como cantos de ángeles y me emocione al escucharte una vez más…

Hola, tiempo sin oírte… -dijo la dulce voz de la chica-

Lo mismo puedo decir, dime que es lo que hace este honor? –Digo con voz seductora y relajada escondiendo mi felicidad-

Que una chica no puede llamar a su violinista favorito? –dijo con un tono de voz divertida-

No te puedo decir que no, pero tu esposo pensara mal –dije tratando de jugar con la voz igual que ella-

Uhm… no creo que él lo note, además te llamo para hacerte una invitación- dijo divertida-

Dentro de 3 días es el cumpleaños de mi esposo y organizare una fiesta en un crucero, no será fiesta si no vas tú-dijo sorprendiéndome-

Entonces recibiré personalmente una invitación? –Dije esperando una respuesta afirmativa-

Te mandare la recepción del barco, espero verte ahí, y gracias por aceptar te quiero mi violinista favorito –dijo con un tono amistoso y cariñoso y después colgó-

-Suspire- sabia que te amo? -dije para el teléfono sabiendo que nadie respondería- no puedo decirte que te amo –sonreí para mi mismo colgando el teléfono-

Tome la partitura de la canción que recién escribí para ti feliz de haber escuchado tu voz, y emocionado de poder volver a ver tu rostro después de 7 años, aun si tú me olvidas, reflexione mentalmente, algún día de tu vida deseo que esta canción que escribí para ti permanezca siempre en tu corazón, recordé la última vez que toque el violín para ti, sonreíste y me diste un fuerte abrazo, "nunca me olvidare de ti, jamás, tu siempre serás mi"…

"Violinista favorito"… -musito en voz alta con una sonrisa de medio lado miro el atardecer del verano, aquel que te alejo de mi y que ahora después de 7 años me da la oportunidad de volver a verte….

Por eso hoy te pido por favor déjame tocar el violín para ti….

Hola aquí les dejo un este fic basado en la canción Let me play the piano de len kagamine, espero les guste cortito lo sé pero XD está completo el siguiente capítulo será un poquito más extenso, aquí las edades de Ikuto y Amu en el flash back son de 16 y 14 años, Ikuto tiene 23 años XD.

La canción, ni los personajes son míos.

X3


	2. Chapter 2

El acertijo

Ikuto POV

El esperado día llego, preparado para la gran fiesta me encamine a esta en mi porche del año, no iba muy formal pero no pude dejar de tras mi elegancia un traje de tres piezas y zapatos negros con una camisa abotonada, blanca, deje mi porche en uno de los extensos estacionamientos cerca del muelle y logre divisar un gran crucero, suspire y me dirigí a la entra mostré mi recepción y subí abordo.

En la fiesta pude divisar a muchas personas importantes, desde grandes empresarios hasta flamantes estrellas del momento, me acerque a una de las mesas y me trajeron una botella de vino, sonreí galantemente a la mesera que hizo ese gesto tan amable de traerme la bebida y ella dejo salir un leve sonrojo, me serví una copa y la bebí lentamente degustando del exquisito sabor del vino perfectamente añejado.

Mire por todas partes y vi rostros familiares, frente a mi estaba Fujisaki Nagihiko dueño de las academias de baile internacional Fujisaki y de las corporaciones Fujisaki que se dedicaban a la fabricación de electrodomésticos irrompibles, a la izquierda de él se encontraba Sanjou Kairi tomado de la mano de Yuiki Yaya ambos miembros del mundo del diseño y modelaje , conversaban muy amablemente voltee mi rostro un poco a la derecha y pude ver a Mashiro Rima la más codiciada modelo del año platicando muy cordialmente con Souma Kukai, a él lo conocía perfectamente, ya que era mi cuñado, fue extraño verlo sin mi hermana junto a el seguro que ella tuvo cosas importantes que hacer.

Suspire todos platicaban y se divertían al compas de la música instrumental que sonaba por todo el crucero, termine mi 2 copa de vino y suspire resignado, aun no la veía y estaba comenzando a impacientarme, me levante y me dirigí a uno de los camarotes baño que había, cuando termine, al lavarme las manos, por las rejillas de ventilación podía escuchar los susurros de una chica, supuse yo que este camarote estaba conectado con el camarote femenino, aquí es donde mis cualidades como felino me ayudaron a la perfección.

Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? –Se escuchaba la voz de una chica incrédula-

Segura como que ya lo tengo todo listo –dijo una más al fondo , segura de sus palabras-

No entiendo como piensas hacer algo tan atroz, deshacerte de él después de 5 años de casada – musito algo triste una tercera voz-

No tienen idea del sufrimiento que es estar con una persona así –dijo la voz más alejada- todos los días era despertarse y esperar una nueva critica y un golpe, soportar que te echen en cara que perdiste a tu hijo una y otra vez , es humillante.

Pero recurrir a la venganza no te traerá nada bueno –dijo la voz más cerca de la rejilla-

Y menos si las tomas de tu propia mano, no tienes cuartada y ahora nosotras sabemos tu pecado –dijo la tercera voz-

Ustedes son mis amigas del alma, y sé que no me defraudaran, si su vida está en juego por mi acto de justicia, asumiré toda la responsabilidad, pero la decisión fue tomada esta noche Hotori Tadase, morirá –dijo la voz más alejada con tono sombrío-

Espero que sepas lo que haces Amu –dijo la voz más cerca de la rejilla-

Te deseamos suerte-dijo la tercera voz-

Gracias, Nadeshiko, Utau –suspiro y se escucho la puerta del camarote cerrarse-

Me quede pasmado y en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Mi Amu la chica con la que siempre soñé, la que siempre le escribía canciones, la que me cautivaba con solo embozar una sonrisa dulce, la que me llamaba pervertido o gato dormilón, ella va a cometer un asesinato, y no cualquier asesinato no, matara a su esposo…

Me dedique a estar en pie con los ojos abiertos como platos por unos 15 minutos al ver entrar a, Yoru un gran compañero mío en el mundo de la música, negué con la cabeza y Salí disparado, esperanzado de poder llegar antes que amu cometiera su jugada. Tropecé con las grandes amigas de Amu Ran, Miki,Suu, y suspire.

Chicas han visto por donde se fue Amu? –dije sin cortesía de un hola o un como han estado-

-Miki me miro con ojos de repugnancia a mis palabras y musito- está en el salón con los demás invitados

-corrí hasta ahí y pude verla en medio de la pista aprisionada por Kukai y sus bromas, era hermosa tal y como la recordaba en sueños, solo que era un poco más alta y su cabello ya no era corto si no que se dejaba caer por su espalda, aquel vestido rojo escarlata resaltaba mucho el rosa de su cabello, suspire y me acerque a ella, me situé aun lado de su oreja y susurre un ligero "Bu!", ella se estremeció y dio un pequeño salto-

Ikuto, mi violinista favorito – amaba escuchar esas palabras de ella y me dedico una cálida y tierna sonrisa- me alegra mucho que vinieras, es un gran honor tenerte aquí.

El honor es mío, ya que me permitiste verte después de tantos años –dije de manera caballerosa y seductora, a esto pude deleitar mis ojos con el leve color carmesí de sus mejillas era tan perfecta- me gustaría hablar más en privado contigo, se puede? –Dije entonando mi pregunta a kukai-

Claro, pero nomas no la tires por la borda –dijo burlesco kukai-

Le ofrecí mi brazo para dirigirla a una pequeña terraza del salón del barco, se podía apreciar el mar oscuro reflejando las tintineantes estrellas de la noche y la perfecta luna plateada que era la única luz que se apreciaba en esa terraza, soltó mi brazo y se dirigió a el borde de la terraza dejando que el viento ondeara su cabello, sonreí de ver tan romántica y deseada escena que por un momento me olvide de el porqué de mi petición.

Y dime, que has hecho de tu vida, escuche que tu brazo ya no funciona mas –dijo con una voz de interés-

Así es, hace mas de 5 años que mi brazo no se mueve, pero aun tengo mi otro brazo, y pues escribo aun –dije sinceramente, era verdad 5 años atrás mi brazo izquierdo dejo de moverse impidiéndome así volver a tocar mi preciado violín, así que me gane la vida como un escritor de novelas de misterio y escribiendo canciones para los nuevos músicos, como mi buen amigo Yoru que alcanzo su fama gracias a mis preciadas partituras-

Entonces eres escritor- no lo dijo en forma de pregunta, más bien una afirmación-

Así es –conteste-

Ya veo, me alegro que hayas salido adelante, y dime para que querías hablarme?-me recordó el porqué de mi atrevimiento-

Lo escuche todo- le solté directamente-

A que te refieres? –Me pregunto fingiendo no comprender mis palabras-

No tienes porque fingir, lo es todo, yo cometeré el asesinato y jugare el rol de detective, tu saldrás libre de esta-le dije mirando el fondo oscuro del mar-

-me miro sorprendida y se quedo en shock-

Así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada –sonreí de medio lado y le bese la frente, entrando nuevamente a el salón-

Cruce el extenso salón lleno de personas, y tome dos copas las llene de vino, y de mi chaqueta saque un polvo, con el cual hubiese acabado mi vida hace 7 años de no haber sido por la cordura y la esperanza de volverla a ver, llene de polvo una de ellas y Salí del salón dirigiéndome al camarote más llamativo de todo el crucero, toque dos veces y escuche un ademan que lo tome como un, "si, pasa", entre y vi a el joven rubio mirándose al espejo, con un aire de superioridad.

Oh, Ikuto amigo mío, que sorpresa verte por aquí –dijo el rubio haciendo un ademan par que me sentara-

-obedecí y le ofrecí la copa de vino- gracias, pero no tomo –me dijo y yo le sonreí aun entregando la copa- vamos es tu cumpleaños número 23 colega, no me vas a dejar solo en esto –le insistí-

Solo porque insistes hermano –tomo la copa y no le dio un trago- sabe delicioso –a los pocos segundos su piel se torno pálida y en sus ojos se mostraron unos manchones amarillentos, de su boca solo podía sacar quejidos y borbotones de sangre que manchaban su perfecto traje blanco-

Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito … -fue lo último que logro escuchar antes de caer al suelo ahogado en con su sangre, camine fuera del camarote , cuidadosamente dejando todo a un gran juego, del cual yo sería protagonista-

Llegue a el gran salón y me senté , en la mesa que al llegar me asigne, veía todo normal, lograba ver un poco mas pálida a mi amada, pero no dejo de disfrutar de las festividades, pasaron las horas y solo quedábamos unos cuantos en el barco, amu se acerco a mí y me sonrió de medio lado.

No he visto a mi esposo en toda la fiesta –dijo con un aire de preocupación –

-No tome mucha importancia de sus palabras quería seguir con mi juego ,así que seguí viendo a los chicos que estaban con sus trivialidades -

-Amu volteo a ver a los chicos Kairi, Kukai, Nagehiko, e hizo un gesto de antipatía-

No le tome importancia y Amu se levanto y de una manera ágil y delicada llego a donde se encontraban los chicos entablaron conversaciones y yo solo sonreí para las chicas que me miraban desde el otro lado de la sala, logre ver que Amu salía junto con los chicos a aquella terraza a la cual la despoje de toda pena.

Ya se están tardando –dijo Rima después de 30 minutos que no llegaban los chicos ni Amu-

Será mejor que vallamos a buscarlos –Dijo Yaya y Utau al unisonó y se dirigieron a aquella terraza abriéndose paso entre la multitud-

Me sorprendió que después de 40 minutos amu llegar con un semblante calmado y relajado de aquella terraza, pero completamente sola , eso levanto todas mis sospechas y me levante de mi asiento dirigiéndome a aquella terraza, guando mi rol de detective en este cuento, definitivamente algo había pasado ahí había manchas de sangre a los bordes de el barandal que brindaba protección a el barco y uno de los tubos de el barandal estaba doblado con cabellos de color rubio en ellos, saque una lámpara y la prendí no logre ver nada , solo lo que perfectamente logre divisar a oscuras, enfoque con la luz el agua y se me helo la sangre, vi el cuerpo de 6 personas flotando y el agua se tornaba de carmesí , entre esas 6 se encontraba mi hermana pequeña ,deje caer la linterna en el shock de la escena y entre rápidamente a el salón , busque con la mirada a mi Amu y no la encontré, corrí por todo el barco escabulléndome de entre los pocos pasajeros que quedaron a bordo del crucero, y la encontré en un camarote decorado con hermoso papel tapiz color coral y una cama en el centro un espejo de cuerpo completo y un pequeño cajonero, se volteo hacia mí al notar mi presencia sus ojos se denotaban tensos y nerviosos, yo negué con la cabeza.

Muy bien amu hay que hablar –dije con voz relajada y embozando una sonrisa seductora jugando a ser el detective-

-se paro frente a mí y me miro nerviosa con sus manos en su espalda- hablemos detective Tsukiyomi

-sonreí ante mi nuevo apodo, y le hice una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento- así me gusta señora Hotori.

-sonrió y se relajo un poco-

El primer misterio –dije con un aire de superioridad y deducción, típico en un detective, como los que describía perfectamente en mis novelas- es porque estando solo en la habitación, bebió de la copa envenenada?

-ella permanecía silenciosamente al detective, y continúe frente a ella le musite-

La razón es simple… en algún momento de su vida el estaba destinado a morir- termine mis palabras dejándolas en eco por toda la habitación- así que… quien es el culpable?, se que sabes la respuesta, ya que todo paso frente a tus ojos –dije mirándola aun seductoramente y sonriendo de medio lado-

-ella sudo frio, y sus nervios se notaban claramente por el tambaleo de sus orbes ambarinas, pero aun así permaneció en silencio viéndome fijamente-

Así que por favor, dime quien es el culpable?, -repetí mi pregunta con una sonrisa en mis labios, mirándola emocionado de poder saber la respuesta- de cualquier manera, aunque tú no digas la respuesta, yo contestare por ti y así el crimen cesara.

-ella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida y también abrió la boca un par de veces, como tratando de articular una respuesta en vano-

Ahora, está este nuevo misterio –dije calmado narrando mi deducción- el segundo misterio es, porque cayeron al océano? Y lo más importante, estaba el culpable realmente entre ellos? –desvié la mirada de sus orbes doradas y le di la espalda sonriendo para mi mismo-

-ella entre el pánico, saca un cuchillo que guardaba bajo su vestido y yo aun sin voltear continuo mi deducción-

El único error en mi plan –dije para mi mismo- fue arrastrar al otro "detective" a esto –me voltee para poder observarla-

-en desesperación ella intenta atacarme con el cuchillo, dirigiendo su ataque directo a mi pecho- quien es el culpable amu? –Musite , mientras fácilmente lance un ataque con mi mano eliminando así su último recurso- vamos , el nombre de la persona que está frente a ti –le dije sonriendo y muy tranquilamente le dije- di mi nombre.

-ella se quedo pasmada una vez que el cuchillo callo en el suelo, me miraba con recelo y miedo, sudaba frio de los nervios y yo negué con la cabeza, acaricie suavemente su mejilla y percibí el olor de la briza del mar-

El tercer misterio es ,-dije en continuación a mis deducciones- cuando la briza del mar toco su cabello, ¿en qué pensaba ella?

-su mejilla era tan cálida, y ella me miraba de una manera tierna y llena de culpabilidad suspire y entrecerré mis ojos acortando la distancia de nuestros labios, en la oscuridad intensa le robe su último aliento y al separarnos, musite a su oído- "después de que todo terminara, tu, mi querida, llegaste aquí escondiendo ese cuchillo" –musite volviendo mi vista a sus ojos-

-ella dejo que el carmesí de sus mejillas se extendiera y me vio con temor-

Yo realmente, no quiero que lo averigües,-dije sincero- tendré misericordia- y ella me miro sorprendida arqueando las cejas- apresúrate, si quieres huir, entonces huye rápidamente –vi como ella titubeo y dudo a mis palabras- o acaso me dirás quien es el culpable? –Me miro con temor nuevamente- puede que haya más de una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero el significado que confirma esa respuesta está por desaparecer –dije seriamente-

-ella me miro incrédula, no comprendiendo mis palabras, y negué con la cabeza volviendo a preguntarle-entonces, te quedaras y me dirás quien es el culpable? O te irás? -me miro dudosa, insegura de su decisión- vamos si no te apresuras mis manos van a matarte – musite viendo mi única mano que podría mover, y me entro la desesperación, volví mi mirada a sus orbes doradas, aunque me miraba con temor no movió un solo musculo , le dije desesperado- no tienes mucho tiempo -dije serio-

-escuchamos un fuerte grito proveniente de el camarote contiguo a este y emboce una sonrisa, pronto este crimen seria resuelto y el detective será el que dirá su deducción , teniendo un único testigo para confirmar su versión- vamos quien es el culpable amu , ahora no tienes otra opción , todo está en una sola respuesta, no puedes decir que no sabes, porque todo paso frente a ti, vamos lo sabes dilo….

Di mi nombre…. –musite por ultimo-

Hola aquí les dejo la segunda parte basado en la canción Nazotoki de len kagamine, espero les guste, está un poquito más dramático, me gusto como ikuto quedo como el detective al final, la tercera parte también será basada en una canción solo para que no me demanden se aceptan tomatazos, aquí las edades de Ikuto y Amu son de 23 y 21 XD y pido disculpas a los fanáticos de tadase y los que murieron en este fic, pero era inevitable su muerte.

La canción, ni los personajes son míos.

X3


	3. Chapter 3

El acertijo que no resolvía acertijos

-Amu POV-

Estaba aterrada tanto como él, sus ojos azules como me miraban penetrantemente esperando que de mis labios pronunciara su precioso nombre, mire al suelo por unos momentos , tengo poco tiempo, moriré y por jugar a lo prohibido, pensaba mentalmente arrepentida de no haber aceptado su oferta y hubiese huido dejando a él como el único culpable de este atroz crimen…

-flashback-

le dije que sería yo quien cometería el asesinato –dije con voz nerviosa, una vez que lo vi desaparecer entre la multitud- pero su cara cambio de color ante mi confesión –dije mintiendo un poco en la versión- e insistió con que el jugaría el rol de detective.

Es demasiado arriesgado que se cometa el asesinato, he escuchado que él es muy buen detective –dijo mi amiga, Miki, con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras-

Yo también lo he oído, y lo conozco, cancelare el asesinato –dije para tratar de tranquilizarla-

Es lo mejor –musito y se fue con Yoru , ahora tenía mucho en que pensar-

-Fin flashback-

Jugó bien su papel de detective en este crimen, y estoy segura que es porque tenía esa idea pegada en la cabeza, necesitaba expiar sus pecado, suspire para mí misma mirando como el hiperventilaba conforme pasaban los segundos en aquel camarote, escuchamos los pasos de una persona y contuvimos la respiración.

Dilo de una vez –me dijo con voz demandante- no cuánto tiempo más resistiré –me dijo sincero-

Porque siempre insistes en herirte? - le pregunte ignorando sus palabras-

-me miro atónito, mi pregunta lo sorprendió bastante y por encima vez negó con la cabeza evadiendo mi pregunta-

A veces pienso que es masoquista, siempre supe que él estaba enamorado de mí y espere pacientemente a responder sus sentimientos, nunca me los hizo saber y cuando acepte a tadase como algo más que amigo, sé que eso le dolió hasta el alma, y suspire….

Piensas que podrías protegerme o proteger a alguien en ese estado? –le pregunte nuevamente sin éxito, su rostro se tornaba sudoroso pero su flamante sonrisa seductora no se borraba, mientras me miraba con desesperación y nerviosismo-

A que te refieres? –me contesto con una pregunta-

-suspire- al principio ,eras tú el que me vendaba los ojos verdad? –el me miro enarcando una ceja y su sonrisa se borro- tu trato sigiloso y las conversaciones espiadas, la privada conversación, todo era para vendar mis ojos y no hacerme culpable de esto- dije seriamente- en el camarote de mi esposo, las finas copas de cristal llenas de vino y veneno, no se encontraban en el lugar del crimen –tome el papel de detective- aun si él no hubiese muerto por el veneno –dije agachándome , cuidando que el fino vestido color escarlata no se arruinara, tomando mi arma , el cuchillo que hace pocos minutos el, arrojo al suelo- el podría haber muerto por el cuchillo –musite-

-el arqueo las cejas y suspiro- sabes que no puedes ocultar la verdad

Pero puedo no ser yo el testigo, y convertirme yo en el detective esta vez –dije algo molesta por su tono de voz- yo resolveré el acertijo –dije sin más-

No!, -dijo con vos seria y fuerte-

-le tome la mejilla y vi sus hermosos ojos azules temblando en la desesperación, le dedique una mirada cariñosa- no dejare que el crimen termine así –musite cariñosamente- permíteme deshacer esta maldición oxidada –tome con ambas manos su rostro-

Una maldición sobre un principal culpable –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos suspirando- y ese soy yo, no dejare que cometas una estupidez, el que debe cargar con el peso de la ley soy yo.

-negó con la cabeza, de verdad que no paraba de pensar que todo lo que había dicho el fue una mentira- fuiste realmente "el detective" en ese crimen? –le interrogue , sabiendo que el comprendería mi pregunta-

Si –dijo seriamente, alejando nuestra corta distancia-

-sonreí para mi misma y negó con la cabeza-

Aunque lo dijiste, ya está hecho, es parte del pasado , no sé porque todo esto te provoca tanta ansiedad, se que el pudo haberlos matado uno a uno, pero sigue sin ser el culpable, mire con cierta melancolía su cara, comprobé que aun habiendo pasado tantos años su presencia y su figura seguían causando una gran impresión a mis pobres y agudos sentidos.

No te rendirás verdad –me dijo con un tono de ansiedad en sus palabras-

Que es lo que te provoca tanta ansiedad? –pregunte inconscientemente-

-el silencio se hizo por varios minutos, me sentía incomoda ante tal silencio solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada por la hiperventilación y los estruendosos y acelerados latidos de mi corazón, y por fuera pasos que chocaban contra el metal del gran crucero, unos cuantos alaridos y llantos de dolor. Supuse que mi suegra había llegado en cuanto le dieron la mala noticia.

El que tu no des la respuesta acertada, que te aferres a querer culparte de un crimen que no te pertenece… -contesto al fin, y lo silencie con mis labios, sus labios a cada palabra me invitaban a probarlos, eran dulces y finos duramos varios minutos unidos en nuestros sentimientos, me separe un poco y susurre a tus oídos-

Antes de que accidentalmente te mate, yo te salvare y resolveré el acertijo… -dije aun seria mientras el respiraba nervioso abrazándome por mi cintura, lo estreche mas y pronuncie- el culpable de esta atrocidad…. No eres tú….

-el abrió los ojos como platos y trago saliva, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar – estas condenándote a algo que no te corresponde, y no fue así como quedamos. –musito algo molesto-

Tampoco fue que yo aceptara tu trato, jugaste a la perfección tu rol de detective, pero ahora las circunstancias cambian –dije seria separándome de él y mirando por la pequeña ventanilla del camarote- ahora hay dos detectives y un acertijo dividido en dos.

Era verdad, ahora lo tenía claro no podía dejar que alguien más se llevase mis culpas y se arrojara al mar sin saber nadar, menos la persona que mas amaba, mire su brazo , lo alce y acaricie cariñosamente mientras él me fulminaba con una mirada de incomprensión.

Este brazo –musite- con el que tratas salvarme, y que me salvo varias veces en el pasado, solía tocar el violín para mí. Si lo hubiese notado en aquel momento …

-el se quedo quieto, aguantando que la melancolía no invadiera su cuerpo, note en sus ojos un gesto de desesperación- no lo habría tomado? – me hizo esa pregunta en voz alta , mientras él me recorría con la mirada, una vez que deje de tomar su brazo y camine siseaste hasta sentarme al borde de la suave cama de agua-

Supongo que lo hubiera hecho, cuando tuve la oportunidad la deje ir, me case con un idiota que solo me lastimaba, perdí a mi hijo por los golpes que todos los días ,el me daba y ahora, tenerte frete a mi me hace ver, que yo siempre fui la detective en este misterio – dije con voz cálida y reflexiva- tu nunca tomaste ningún rol, solo seguiste mi propio juego.

Eso no es verdad, yo tome mis propias deducciones, mi propio camino, si lo que hice no te parece no estoy aquí para negártelo, no dejare que te culpes de un crimen que no cometiste –dijo con voz desesperada pero seductora-

Volveré a buscar otro acertijo –sonreí – si aparece quien pueda resolver este acertijo, atrapare a esa persona dentro de esta historia…

-sonrió tan galantemente como solo el sabia hacerlo, y me robo mi más grande sonrisa y ambos dijimos al unisonó- bienvenido a nuestro mundo

-Normal POV-

Después de fundirse en un beso ambos cuerpos cayeron , dejando a su espalda un acertijo que jamás podrá resolverse, mientras los rayos del sol cruzaban por la ventana de aquella pequeña ventanilla del camarote, se abría la puerta de este para divisar a un joven sonriendo maliciosamente con un cuchillo y una copa de vino en mano , los cuales dejo en la repisa de la cama y junto a este una nota con dedicación.

Los oficiales de la ciudad, esa mañana cerraron todas las entradas posibles a ese crucero, en busca de pistas o de algún culpable, los padres del joven de blanco lloraban amargamente la pérdida de su hijo. Al entrar al camarote uno de los guardias logra ver la carta y la desdobla.

"para que esta historia llegue a su fin, todos deben morir"

"No quieres esperar al fin? Quieres resolverlo?"

"… pero este acertijo esta lleno de muchos errores factuales"

-el culpable es alguien mas

-el crimen en la mañana

-el otro detective

-el detective es culpable

"No hay manera en que puedas resolverlo"

El oficial queda atónito y pasmado en el camarote no se encontraba nadie y estaba ligeramente manchado por un color carmesí. Salió de este y les entrego la carta a sus superiores. El misterio aun prevalece, no se ha descubierto aun quien fue el responsable de los 7 asesinatos que ocurrieron aquella noche y tampoco se ha vuelvo a ver los cuerpos de Amu Hinamori e Ikuto Tsukiyomi, es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado….

Fin

Bueno X3 espero les haya gustado este es el capítulo final este está basado en la canción Nazokake de Rin kagamine, los personajes no son míos ni mucho menos la canción solo la historia espero la disfruten y si igual que en todos mis fic tomatazos criticas y de mas XD ya saben resisto de todo. Sin más que agregar me retiro, nos vemos en " Amor deletreado al revés es amor"…..

Pd. X3 usen sus habilidades detectivescas para descubrir quién es el chico que hizo la carta….


End file.
